Muskogean
The Muskogean languages are spoken in the South of the United States. Some linguists, including Mary Haas, have proposed that they are related to the Natchez, Tunica, Atakapa, and Chitimacha languages within the hypothetical "Gulf" language family. Alabama Dictionaries * Sylestine, Cora, Heather K. Hardy, and Timothy Montler (1993). Dictionary of the Alabama Language. Austin: U of Texas Press. Grammatical descriptions * Hardy, Heather K. (2005). Alabama. Lincoln: University of Nebraska Press. * Lupardus, Karen (1982). The language of the Alabama Indians. PhD dissertation, University of Kansas. Apalachee Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Kimball, Geoffrey D. (1987). "A grammatical sketch of Apalachee". International Journal of American Linguistics 53(2): 136-174. Chickasaw Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Munro, Pamela (2005). "Chickasaw". Native Languages of the Southeastern United States, ed. Janine Scancarelli and Heather K. Hardy, pp. 114-156. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press. ISBN 0803242352. Textbooks * Munro, Pamela, and Catherine Willmond (2009). Let's Speak Chickasaw - Chikashshanompa' Kilanompoli'. Norman: University of Oklahoma Press. Choctaw Dictionaries * Swanton, John R. and Henry S. Halbert (1915). A Dictionary of the Choctaw Language. Bureau of American Ethnology, Bulletin 46 (Washington, D.C.: Government Printing Office). Grammatical descriptions * Badger, Herbert Andrew (1971). A Descriptive Grammar of Mississippi Choctaw. PhD dissertation, University of Southern Mississippi. * Broadwell, George Aaron (2006). Choctaw Reference Grammar. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press. * Byington, Cyrus (1870). "Grammar of the Choctaw language". In American Philosophical Society - Proceedings, ed. D. Brinton, 1: 317-367. * Nicklas, Thurston Dale (1974). The elements of Choctaw. PhD dissertation, University of Michigan, Ann Arbor. * Nicklas, Thurston Dale (1979). Reference Grammar of the Choctaw Language. Durant, OK: Choctaw Bilingual Education Program, Southeastern Oklahoma State University. Textbooks * Downing, Todd (1974). Chahta anompa: An introduction to the Choctaw language. Durant, OK: Choctaw Bilingual Education Program, Southeastern Oklahoma University. * Howard, Gregg, Richard Eby, and Charles G. Jones (1991). Introduction to Choctaw: A primer for learning to speak, read and write the Choctaw language. Fayetteville, AR: VIP Publishing. * Jacob, Betty, Thurston Dale Nicklas, and Betty Lou Spencer (1977). Introduction to Choctaw. Durant, OK: Choctaw Bilingual Education Program, Southeastern Oklahoma University. Creek (Muskogee) Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Buckner, H. F. and Goliah Herrod (1860). A Grammar of the Maskoke or Creek language. * Hardy, Donald E. (2005). "Creek". Native Languages of the Southeastern United States, ed. Janine Scancarelli and Heather K. Hardy, pp. 200-245. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press. ISBN 0803242352. * Martin, Jack B. (1964). A Grammar of Creek (Muskogee). Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press. ISBN 9780803211063. * Nathan, Michele (1977). Grammatical Description of the Florida Seminole Dialect of Creek. PhD dissertation. Tulane University. Textbooks * Innes, Pamela, Linda Alexander, and Bertha Tilkens (2004). Beginning Creek: Mvskoke Emponvkv. Norman, OK: University of Oklahoma Press. * Innes, Pamela, Linda Alexander, and Bertha Tilkens (2009). Intermediate Creek: Mvkoke Emponvkv Hokkalat. Norman, OK: University of Oklahoma Press. Koasati Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Kimball, Geoffrey D. (1985). '' A descriptive grammar of Koasati''. PhD dissertation. Tulane University. * Kimball, Geoffrey D. (1991). Koasati Grammar. Lincoln: University of Nebraska Press. Mikasuki/Hitchiti Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Boynton, Sylvia (1982). Mikasuki Grammar in Outline. PhD dissertation. University of Florida. * Derrick-Mescua, Mary Tyler (1980). A Phonology and Morphology of Mikasuki. PhD dissertation, University of Florida. * West, J. and N. Smith (1978). A Guide to the Miccosukee Language. Miami: Miccosukee Corporation. Category:North America Category:Amerind